wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Where's Jeff?
Where's Jeff? is a song from Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!. There is also a game show based in TV Series 3 of the same name. There are also deleted scenes and bonus clips from the song. Song Credits Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Published by: Wiggly Tunes * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Recorded by: Robin Gist * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Recorded at: Electric Avenue Studios * Mastered at: Studio 301 Live Hot Potatoes! * Written by: M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field, D. Lindsay * Published by: Wiggly Tunes * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Recorded, Mixed and Mastered by: Robin Gist * Recorded at: Sydney Entertainment Centre * Mastered at Electric Avenue Studios Party & Song Activity Book * Composed and Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd Musicians Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! * Vocals: Greg Page * Guitars: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, John Field, Colin Watson * Bass: Chris Lupton * Drums: Tony Henry * Percussion: Steve Machamer * Piano: Steve Blau * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Manzillas: Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce * Children's Voices: Joseph Field Live Hot Potatoes! * Vocals: Greg Page, Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Greg Truman * Manzillas: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier * Guitars: Rex Goh * Bass: John O'Grady * Keyboards: Tony Gardner, Dominic Lindsay * Percussion: Craig Abercrombie * Drums: Tony Henry Song Lyrics Where's Jeff? Is he sleeping outside? Where's Jeff? Has he gone for a ride? Where's Jeff? Is he in the countryside? Looky, looky, looky, looky. Why-yi-yi-yi! Where's Jeff? Is he sleeping inside? Where's Jeff? Is he still on his ride? Where's Jeff? You know, he's nowhere in sight. Looky, looky, looky, looky. Why-yi-yi-yi! Looky, looky here, looky, looky there. Looky, looky, looky, looky, looky, everywhere. Looky, looky, here, looky, looky there. Looky, looky, looky, looky. Why-yi-yi-yi! Trivia * The Wiggles: Live in Concert Program shows that Paul Paddick's name was in the credits, although he didn't write it. Gallery Song Where'sJeff-1.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Network Wiggles Where'sJeff-2.jpg|Greg singing Where'sJeff-3.jpg|Anthony singing Where'sJeff-4.jpg|Jeff in the Big Red Car Where'sJeff-5.jpg|Murray singing Where'sJeff-6.jpg|Jeff at the park Where'sJeff-7.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Hoyts Cinema Where'sJeff-8.jpg|Murray and Jeff at Hoyts Cinema Where'sJeff-9.jpg|Jeff in his bed Where'sJeff-10.jpg|Greg and Jeff at Lollipop's Playland Where'sJeff-11.jpg|Jeff on teacup ride Where'sJeff-12.jpg|The Awake Wiggles singing Where'sJeff-13.jpg|Greg opening the first door Where'sJeff-14.jpg|Anthony in the first door Where'sJeff-15.jpg|Greg opening the second door Where'sJeff-16.jpg|Anthony in the second door Where'sJeff-17.jpg|Greg opening the third door Where'sJeff-18.jpg|Anthony in the third door Where'sJeff-19.jpg|Greg opening the small door Where'sJeff-20.jpg|Murray in the small door Where'sJeff-21.jpg|Jeff sleeping while fishing Where'sJeff-22.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at the lake Where'sJeff-23.jpg|Jeff sleeping at State Rail Authority of NSW Where'sJeff-24.jpg|Murray and Jeff at State Rail Authority of NSW Where'sJeff-25.jpg|Jeff sleeping on a pile of balloons Where'sJeff-26.jpg|The Wiggles on a pile of balloons Where'sJeff-27.png|The Awake Wiggles holding their arms Where'sJeff-28.jpg|Jeff hiding behind the Awake Wiggles Where'sJeff-29.jpg|Jeff at the beach Where'sJeff-30.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at the Beach Where'sJeff-31.jpg|Jeff at National Parks and Wildlife Service Where'sJeff-32.jpg|Murray and Jeff at National Parks and Wildlife Service Where'sJeff-33.jpg|Jeff and Wags sleeping Where'sJeff-34.jpg|Jeff in the Sydney Symphony Orchestra Where'sJeff-35.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in the Sydney Symphony Orchestra Where'sJeff-36.jpg|Jeff sleeping on a Slippery Dip Where'sJeff-37.jpg|Jeff waking up on a Slippery Dip Where'sJeff-38.jpg|Jeff awake on a Slippery Dip Where'sJeff-39.jpg|The Wiggles at Featherdale Wildlife park Where'sJeff-40.jpg|Jeff in Manly Art Gallery and museum Where'sJeff-41.jpg|Jeff sleeping at a snake exhibit Where'sJeff-42.jpg|Jeff sleeping at home while watching TV Where'sJeff-43.jpg|Jeff sleeping in front of Archibald Fountain at Hyde Park Where'sJeff-44.jpg|A Paraglide Where'sJeff-45.jpg|Jeff sleeping while riding a paraglide Where'sJeff-46.jpg|Jeff sleeping on a stack of potatoes Where'sJeff-47.jpg|Jeff at the library Deleted Scenes Where'sJeff-AlternateScene.jpg|Jeff sleeping at the library in an alternate scene Where'sJeff-DeletedScene.jpg|Jeff sleeping under a beach umbrella in a deleted scene Where'sJeff-DeletedScene2.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Sydney Academy in a deleted scene Where'sJeff-DeletedScene3.jpg|Jeff riding in an elevator in a deleted scene Where'sJeff-DeletedScene4.jpg|Jeff sleeping in a toy store in a deleted scene Bonus Clips WearingSunglasses1.jpg|Jeff feeling hot WearingSunglasses2.jpg|Community Service Announcement: Wearing Sunglasses WearingShoes1.jpg|Jeff walking in bare feet WearingShoes2.jpg|Jeff's socks WearingShoes3.jpg|"Do your feet hurt when they walk on rough ground? Are those sticks and stones uncomfortable under your toes?" WearingShoes4.jpg|"Why not try shoes." WearingShoes5.jpg|Community Service Announcement: Wearing Shoes WearingShoes6.jpg|Jeff putting his shoes on WearingShoes7.jpg|Jeff's socks and shoes WearingShoes8.jpg|Jeff finishing put on shoes WearingShoes9.jpg|Jeff giving a thumbs up TakingtheElevator1.jpg TakingtheElevator2.jpg|Jeff TakingtheElevator3.jpg TakingtheElevator4.jpg|Elevator button TakingtheElevator5.jpg|Community Service Announcement: Taking the Elevator TakingtheElevator6.jpg WearingaHat1.jpg|Jeff feeling hot WearingaHat2.jpg|Jeff having an idea WearingaHat3.jpg|Jeff wearing an Arabian hat WearingaHat4.jpg|Jeff wearing a fishing hat WearingaHat5.jpg|Jeff wearing a swagman's hat WearingaHat6.jpg|Community Service Announcement: Wearing a Hat JumpingontheTrampoline.jpg|Wags jumping on the trampoline TakingaBreak.jpg TakingaBreak2.jpg Fishing1.jpg|Jeff feeling bored Fishing2.png|Fishing hook Fishing3.jpg|Community Service Announcement: Fishing Sleeping.png|Murray yawning Sleeping2.png|Murray feeling sleepy Sleeping3.png|Murray showing sleepy eyes Sleeping4.png|Murray having an idea Sleeping5.png|Murray falling asleep Sleeping6.png|Jeff and Murray Sleeping7.png|''"Jeff not included."'' Sleeping8.png|Community Service Announcement: Sleeping Hats(CommunityServiceAnnouncement).jpg|Jeff wearing a construction hat AttheMovies1.jpg|Community Service Announcement: At the Movies AttheMovies2.jpg|A man blocks Jeff's spot AttheMovies3.jpg|Jeff listening AttheMovies4.jpg|Jeff moving to a different spot AttheMovies5.jpg|Jeff watching the movie AttheMovies6.jpg|Another man blocks Jeff's spot AttheMovies7.jpg|Jeff shruggs AttheMovies8.jpg|so he enjoys the movie anyway. HangingClothes1.jpg|Jeff trying to hang up a shirt HangingClothes2.jpg|Jeff's shirt HangingClothes3.jpg|Jeff failing HangingClothes4.jpg|Jeff listening HangingClothes5.jpg|Jeff having an idea HangingClothes6.jpg|A clothespin HangingClothes7.jpg|Jeff holding a clothespin HangingClothes8.jpg|Jeff hanging up a shirt with a clothespin HangingClothes9.jpg|Community Service Announcement: Hanging Clothes EatinganApple.jpg|Jeff eating an apple AskingforDirections1.jpg|Subway AskingforDirections2.jpg|Dorothy in the outback AskingforDirections3.jpg|Dorothy nodding while listening AskingforDirections4.jpg|Community Service Announcement: Asking for Directions AskingforDirections5.jpg|''"That way, Dorothy."'' AskingforDirections6.jpg|Jeff AttheLibrary1.jpg AttheLibrary2.jpg AttheLibrary3.jpg|Jeff at the library AttheLibrary4.jpg AttheLibrary5.jpg AttheLibrary6.jpg AttheLibrary7.jpg AttheLibrary8.jpg AttheLibrary9.jpg|Community Service Announcement: At the Library AtthePlayland1.jpg|Jeff at Lollipop's Playland AtthePlayland2.jpg|Lollipop's Playland Teacup Ride AtthePlayland3.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy at Lollipop's Playland HulaHoop.jpg|Jeff hula hooping Category:Wiggles songs Category:Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Songs Mentioning Wiggles Members Category:Repeat Songs Category:2004 songs Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Music Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Pre-Released Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 3 Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Wiggly Party and Other Kiddy Hits Songs Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Galleries